gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Mount Kadar Laboratory Uprising
The Mount Kadar Laboratory Uprising was a violent rebellion that occurred during the Pendulum Wars, unknown to the Coalition of Ordered Governments and most of the human population. It involved the Locust Horde, the descendants of genetic experiments on the humans sick with Rustlung, known as Sires, rising against the scientists responsible for creating and studying them. They were led by Myrrah, a human born with Imulsion immunity, whose genetic material was used to create the Locust Horde. The uprising was due to both the Locust fighting for independence and Myrrah's hatred of the humans when she was led to believe that the scientists killed her daughter, Reyna. Prelude Shortly after the beginning of the Pendulum Wars, it was discovered that the newly discovered fuel source, Imulsion had adverse health effects on the humans which was the disease known as Rustlung. Most of the affected are the miners of Imulsion and their families who lived near the refineries. The Coalition of Ordered Governments, now a global economic and political superpower due to owning a majority of the Imulsion reserves feared the ramifications if it was learned by the public of the health effects of Imulsion. In response, the Coalition opened the New Hope Research Facility under the Department of Health during the Monroe Administration to house the children of the Imulsion-poisoned miners, study the progression of Rustlung and attempt to find a cure. The Director of the facility was Doctor Niles Samson who was tasked with finding a cure for Rustlung. He attempted to replicate the results of immunity when one of the subjects, Myrrah showed her genetic immunity to Imulsion, but he failed. Doctor Samson began using cross-species genetics by mutating the children with the DNA of the indigenous creatures of the Hollow, creating what he called Sires who became distempered, sterile and highly-aggressive. Due to the unethical experimentation and attacks on the staff members, the facility was ordered to be shut down by Chairman Monroe and Doctor Niles Samson and all involved are to be indicted for their crimes. A fringe political group within the Coalition of Ordered Governments built a secret laboratory under Mount Kadar as they believed in Doctor Niles Samson's work and wanted him to continue his research. There, he combined the embryonic stem-cells of Myrrah with the DNA of the Sires to create the first Drone of the Locust Horde. A Hivemind was also created among Myrrah and the following subjects which she was able to control them. Doctor Niles Samson also used her stem-cells to create the Matriarch, the first Berserker that could amplify Myrrah's ability to communicate with the Locust. Myrrah began to regard them as her children since they are genetically her children. Soon, the Locust saw themselves as their own race and longed for independence from the humans. Order of Events Sparking the Rebellion Eventually, Myrrah began having relations with Dr. Torres, one of the top geneticists at New Hope and Mount Kadar. They eventually conceived an actual human child which was a daughter that Myrrah named Reyna. The scientists discovered that Reyna inherited most of Myrrah's gifts including a mental connection to the Locust Hivemind. Doctor Torres became disillusioned by the work that he and the others are doing, especially with his own daughter. Doctor Torres escaped from the facility with Reyna. Doctor Niles Samson was unable to prevent Doctor Torres and Reyna's escape and was also unable to recapture them. In order to placate Myrrah, Niles lied to Myrrah that Reyna was killed during the escape attempt. Myrrah became struck with grief and began to regard Niles and the other scientists as evil. Myrrah began to test her abilities in how far that she could control the Locust. The scientists began to notice how the Locust followed her orders to the point where Doctor Niles Samson became fearful about his own work. The Locust Rebellion Doctor Niles Samson ordered that the scientists should limit Myrrah's interactions with the Matriarch, but to no avail. Myrrah was able to link and communicate with all of the Locust Drones that they created. Because of her grief and the torture that she and her children had to endure under the scientists, Myrrah finally led the rebellion. The Locust Drones broke free from their cages and began using metal pipes and other supplies to kill the scientists. The armed Gears are brought in to neutralize the rebellion, but many of them are killed and the Locust became armed with weapons. The Locust managed to kill a majority of the scientists and are able to fatally wound Doctor Niles Samson. Before Niles could perish from his wounds, he downloaded his consciousness into an artificial intelligence. In his last act, Niles used the security system to freeze the entire facility, killing many of the Drones, but also killing the remained of the scientists, Gears and himself. Myrrah and most of the Drones managed to escape from the facility before the deep-freeze. Myrrah led the Locust deeper into the underground caverns of Mount Kadar and declared the Locust Horde independent, now acting as their Queen. Queen Myrrah led the Locust to build their own civilization. This included their capital city known as Nexus including a highway system with many other cities and citadels spread out in the Hollow, a religion known as the Trinity of Worms and branches of government, science, religion and military. Aftermath The incident in the Mount Kadar Laboratory remained unknown until 42 A.E. when Cpl. Kait Diaz went on an AWOL mission to discover her connection with Myrrah and the Locust Horde, revealing that Myrrah was her grandmother and Kait had a connection with the Locust Hivemind. The Locust became known in 0 A.E. when they emerged on the surface in what would be known as Emergence Day. While their reasoning was to colonize the surface in order to escape from the Lambent, they are also fueled by their hatred of the humans due to the experiments done to them and being forced underground all of those years ago. Category:Events Category:Battles